


Not To Me (Jason)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [51]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has a Crush, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Kissing, Minor Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reunions, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: A prank leads to a kiss. Jason, is Robin at the beginning of the story.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 31





	Not To Me (Jason)

"Jason Peter Todd! Give it back before I kill you! And I'm seriously thinking about it this time!"

I ran chasing Jason for taking my phone

"Aww so you do think about me!"

I yelled in frustration at his comment. Finally after running for nearly a hour. I caught up to him. I try to catch my breath 

"come on Jason I need that to help Bruce with the case" I whined 

I tried to catch my breath still running after Jason he finally stopped. I took deep breaths my hands on my knees 

"exactly why you have been on your phone for 8 days straight. It's summer break and I want you to take a look at the roses"

"it's take a smell dim-witt" 

I tried to reach for my phone he held it high enough I couldn't reach. I groaned in frustration 

"come on Jay!" 

"hmm nope now where going to have some real fun" 

He put my phone on the mantel he grabbed me over his shoulder. I hit his back. He laughed I grunted 

"I'm going to kill you" 

"Aww you would never kill me you love me too much" 

"in your dreams Todd" 

"oh ouch that hurt so much. That I think I need an apology" he playfully said in a, sad tone 

"just put me down and I'll consider apologizing" 

"hmm I guess I'll consider putting you down" 

I grunted in frustration. I heard my phone 

"oh that's probably Barbara please let me talk to her" 

"hmm alright" 

He walked to the phone he answered 

"hey, Barbara" he said smirking 

"Jason, give me my phone right now!" 

"oh she's right here I'll put you on speaker" 

Jason put Barbara on speaker 

"Barbara help me!" 

-"Jason, can you please put her down" 

"sorry no can do Y/N is on operation lock down she needs a break and I'm giving it to her" 

"yeah against my own will!" 

-"well tonight Dick and I are ordering pizza. We thought you guys would like to come" 

"Jay?" I asked 

"well be there in a hour" he answered 

-"alright sounds great see you two tonight" 

Jason hung up and put me down 

"finally" he says 

"I could pick you back up" 

I rolled my eye's I'm so getting him back for this. We went Barbara and Dick's apartment in Bludhaven. I grabbed a piece of pizza for Jason, what he didn't know what that I smothered hot between the bread and cheese. I gave it to him he looks at me intrigued 

"oh come on you can trust me" 

"uh-huh" 

Jason, grabbed the slice and ate it. He spit it out in a napkin

"fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Y/N!" 

He ran and drank in his water and then spit it out (I put salt in his water). He opened their fridge and grabbed the milk carton. He drank a lot I started laughing. 

"Jay that was for my breakfast!" Dick exclaims 

Jason, put the milk carton down glaring at me. I stepped back as he walked to me 

"now, Jason we're even now right? No need to break the score" 

He kept walking he grabbed me and tickled me. I struggled to get away laughing 

"no! No! J-Jason! St-stop! Stop!" I laughed "guys!" I pleaded and laughed more 

"you brought this on yourself, Y/N" Dick says smirking 

I kissed Jason he completely froze. He stopped I stood straight adjusting my shirt correctly. Jason's, cheeks turning red 

"d-did you just?" 

"kiss you yeah. Oh, don't give me that look you brought this on yourself. How else was I supposed to catch you off guard?" 

I walked past him Barbara and I high five each other. I grabbed another piece of pizza. Jason, walked back with a soft smile 

"Aww how adorable" Dick mocked 

Jason elbowed him "shut the fuck up, Grayson" 

Year's later I open my eye's laying on a bed, bandaging around my abdomen, and arm's. Only wearing pants and a brawl. I got up and saw, a folded t-shirt. I put it on this smells like Jason's. I limped out pain in my leg. I look seeing bandaging around my leg. I remember getting injured on patrol and Jason carrying me. I open the door I walk to a computer. I see someone sitting on the chair Red-Hood aka Jason Todd. My first and only real love. He wore jeans, boots, gloves shirt with a red-bat symbol, brown jacket and his red helmet. I want to run into his arm's and kiss him. I don't unable to physically run and I feel like letting him take the first move. 

"morin' beautiful"

My chin trembled missing him so much. I began to cry I didn't try to stop them. 

"5 year's, 3 months, 4 day's and you say that. Dammit, Jason I deserve more than that" 

He took his helmet off as I see his mask. He then took his mask off revealing his handsome blue eye's, that were glassy 

"you deserve a lot better than me, Y/N" 

"don't you even dare say that! I don't care what you think you're the one I love and want Jason"

He stood up abruptly he walked to me with a fast pace. He stopped standing in front of me. Both of us within inches of each other. Jason, towering over me his muscles tense. I remain still folding my arm's. Standing my ground, I'm not leaving him. My heart racing as he took his gloves off, following his jacket then shirt. He dropped his clothes on the floor. I see his autopsy scars. My heart breaking seeing scars I knew very well and one's that I knew nothing about. 

"fucking disgusting, ah? You gonna run and scream?" 

"not to me" 

I ran my fingers up his scar he moved a little chuckling. I smile as his cheeks turn red 

"tickles a little" 

I smile and touch his cheek he looks away from me. I touch the back of his neck I lean him down and kiss him deeply


End file.
